


Expectant

by katdec



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdec/pseuds/katdec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Possible spoilers for "Cops and Robbers"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Expectant

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers for "Cops and Robbers"

After diner and wine she feels dizzy. Light. And her face hurts for some reason.

Today.

What a day.

So many things done. And said. Even more thought.

She should go to bed and think about today tomorrow. Process it later.

But there it is.

And it won't go away.

There _he_ is.

Safe.

That look on his face. Expectant.

It claws at her heart with frantic urgency. Yesyesyesnownownow.

She doesn't though.

She pushes it down. Away.

 

****************************************************************

Later. Months later.

Castle will be doing that annoying thing he does when he _should_ be annoying her but instead her heart feels happy and full. Because he's here. In her life. Bringing her joy.

He'll be talking about something he saw in a movie once and how that probably relates to the missing vase. Then he'll crack a bad joke about the baroque time period.

And he'll smile. But this time not with his typical boyish grin.

He'll look at her expectant.

Because she will realize she is smiling right at him for some reason.

She is smiling and happy and he is happy and waiting.

But for what.

And the she will remember.

She will remember his face, how it looked when she smiled like a loon at him, too happy to care.

She will remember how she smiled so much her face hurt days later. Because he was alive and safe. Because she was about to kiss him.

Because she loves him.

And then, still smiling, she'll reach over, grab Castle by the lapels and kiss him.

And he will kiss her right back.


End file.
